


Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn and Lucy being domestic, Humor, Kissing, Lucy is allergic to real mistletoe, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Short fic: Set after Rittenhouse is gone, Flynn and Lucy are living together. Lucy finds the mistletoe they had last year under the couch... Just some fluff.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

Flynn opened the door to his and Lucy’s apartment and his eyes nearly bugged out their sockets. The place was pristine.

It wasn’t like they were slobs, but with Lucy writing her books and articles; the place tended to be cluttered with books, random pieces of paper with handwritten notes. Pens were peppered all over the place, usually lost between thoughts. Flynn tried to keep things in neat piles so as not to disturb the ‘process’ too much but it was becoming apparent that they needed to move into a bigger place. One that had a study to contain Lucy’s work.

“Hi!” Lucy said with a smile as she came out of the kitchen, the aroma of gingerbread baking followed her.

“Hey, is everything ok?” he asked, as they had planned to clean the apartment together.

“Yeah, I just …you know remember Christmas Party is in two days and we’re hosting it this year. So, I’ve done the shopping, the cleaning and I’m baking gingerbread.” She told him, she was proud of herself and her productivity.

“Not that I don’t appreciate everything that happened here today. The party is next week.” Flynn reminded her, it wasn't the first time as Lucy tended to lose track of time when she was writing. So, he was used to it.

“What?” Lucy said a little confused. “No, I got a text from Jessica… and Jiya confirmed it is in two days.” She said, they shared a look as he didn't need to say a thing as it hit her that her friends had played. “Oh, they are so devious.” She said in annoyance.

“The place looks great.” Flynn said, he didn’t want to jinx the gingerbread by mentioning it.

“Thank you, I spent all day on it.” Lucy said as she flopped onto the couch. Flynn placed his keys and wallet in the bowl on the coffee table before he joined her.

“I can see that.” He said with a smile, he reached out and brushed some of the flour out of her hair and off her cheek. She smiled softly before they both leaned into one another and shared a kiss ‘hello’.

“Well, today wasn't a total waste. Guess what I found under the couch.” Lucy said with an excited grin.

“A hundred pens, a couple of books and a few dust bunnies?” he deadpanned.

“Yes and something else.” Lucy told him, a light blush graced her cheeks as they knew the mystery of where majority of her pens disappeared.

“You know no one would look under there.” Flynn told her.

“I bet Jiya would. Anyway, ta da!” she said as she pulled the mangiest looking fake mistletoe that ever existed. Flynn smiled.

“Our mistletoe, I wondered where that got to.” He said as he remembered how beautiful it had been when he bought it from the shops. He didn’t want the real thing as Lucy was allergic to it. He wanted to cliché joy of it, not Lucy covered in an all over body rash like Christmas 2017.

“Yeah, I think it got lost under couch after you kissed me and you know.” Lucy said, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“I think you should refresh my memory.” Flynn mused, he pulled her across his lap and kissed her. Before he could deepen the kiss; a bell rang out in the kitchen. Lucy abruptly broke the kiss.

“Oh! My Gingerbread!” Lucy said, she pushed Flynn away and slid awkwardly off his lap onto the floor before she raced to the kitchen. Flynn waited for a moment before he followed her into the kitchen. Lucy pulled out a large tray of perfectly baked gingerbread cookies.

“This looks and smells amazing.” He told her.

“Your Mom gave me the family recipe and a lot of baking tips.” Lucy said with a self-deprecating shrug. She carefully moved the gingerbread cookies to a cooling rack. Once she was done, she pulled off the apron and turned off the oven. “So, where were we?” she asked.

“You were about to kiss me under the mistletoe again.” Flynn said as he held the mistletoe above their heads.

“Well, then, come here.” She said as she held onto his hips and pressed her body against his as she pushed onto her tip toes. She covered his mouth with hers in a hot searing kiss. Flynn dropped the mistletoe as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Bedroom.” Flynn murmured against her lips. He broke the kiss, then reached down and in a beautifully synchronised moment, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and smiled at him.

“I love you.” She told him.

“I love you too.” He replied as he carried them to their bedroom for an afternoon delight.


End file.
